Siempre un paso adelante
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru se cree muy listo y piensa que siempre se entera de todo antes que los demás, pero un sábado en el que él y Hikari se ven envueltos en una serie de mandados para salvar el pellejo de sus hermanos, se dará cuenta de que no es tan así. Que hay alguien que siempre va por delante de él [Reto para Gale el Remolino en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 _Para Gale el Remolino_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _ **Siempre un paso adelante**_

Nada mejor para un viernes frío que quedarse en casa viendo una película. Eso era justamente lo que Takeru y Hikari se disponían a hacer ese viernes en particular en el departamento del chico. Su madre llegaría tarde del trabajo como era costumbre, por lo que tenían el departamento para ellos solos y lo habían acondicionado a su gusto. Tenían mantas, un montón de películas y, por supuesto, una infaltable a juicio del rubio: Una buena película de terror lista para reproducirse.

Les había llevado, como casi siempre, bastante tiempo ponerse de acuerdo y al final no podía decirse que lo hubieran hecho. Takeru tenía sus formas de chantajear o convencer a la castaña, ya que a esta no le gustaba particularmente el género y él solía llamarla miedosa para picarla. En su nada humilde opinión y vasta experiencia, picar a un Yagami era lo mejor que podías hacer para obligarlo a actuar. Después de todo, había contemplado durante años que su hermano lo hacía con Taichi y tal tácita parecía funcionar. ¿Por qué no utilizarla? Mejor reciclar las cosas por un mundo más sano, ¿no?

—Pone la maldita película de una vez, Takaishi —reclamó una enfurruñada Hikari desde una esquina del sofá.

—¿Tanto miedo te da? —rio el chico, depositando los dos cuencos rebosantes de palomitas sobre una mesa lateral para ir por el control antes de sentarse junto a su amiga.

La verdad le sorprendía que, habiendo pasado por todo lo que habían pasado, ella pudiera sentir miedo de una simple película. Pero así era Hikari, incomprensible a veces aunque él nunca se cansara de intentar descifrarla, como si se tratara de una especie de rompecabezas que va cambiando con el tiempo, justo en el instante en el que crees que ya lo has completado.

—No quieras desafiarme o te la puedo devolver peor.

—¿En serio? —preguntó burlón, al tiempo que se dejaba caer a su lado con todo su peso.

—Solo... pon la maldita película —repitió ella sin mirarlo, con un hilillo de voz.

—¿Estás segura? —La pregunta esta vez era sincera. Asustarla y molestarla le gustaba, pero tampoco quería pasarse—. Quizá no...

—Está bien. Puedo con ello.

Pero si lo miedosa de Hikari competía con otra cualidad, esa era la testarudez. No daría su brazo a torcer. No con él.

—Vale. —Iba a presionar _play_ cuando se acordó de algo—. ¡Espera! Las luces...

Rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia la entrada para dejar el departamento a oscuras y luego volver al sofá.

La función dio inicio.

* * *

Unos veinte o treinta minutos más tarde, Hikari ya estaba inquieta. Takeru lo notaba por su pose tensa y por un ligero, muy ligero, temblor en su barbilla. Miraba la pantalla con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que algo aparecía de la nada y entonces los cerraba en acto reflejo para luego chequear de refilón que él no lo hubiera notado. Pero el chico, que tampoco era tan malo, se hacía el desentendido.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué siempre la protagonista va donde claramente no tiene que ir? —reclamó poco tiempo después—. Un ser humano prudente no lo haría.

—Yo lo haría.

—Y estarías probando mi punto.

—¡Oye!

Takeru se sintió satisfecho al ver que al menos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña.

Carraspeó cuando algo, no supo qué, lo golpeó en la parte baja del estómago. Tal vez se estaba pasando con las palomitas.

—Supongo que... de otra manera no habría historia que contar.

—Ya, esa es una excusa muy pobre para un aspirante a escritor, ¿no crees? Seguro que tú podrías encontrar una mejor forma de hacerlo. Más interesante y menos estúpida.

—¿Tú cre...? —Se detuvo en mitad de la frase cuando Hikari soltó un chillido y subió las piernas al sofá cubriéndose los ojos.

Takeru se volteó hacia la pantalla, dándose cuenta recién en ese instante de que había dejado de prestar atención por estar mirando a su amiga, solo para descubrir que la protagonista era seguida, sin saberlo, por el asesino enfundado en una fea y poco original máscara.

—Tranquila, solo...

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Qué fue qué? —preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa de diversión de nuevo posicionándose en sus labios.

—Afuera. Oí un ruido afuera.

—Pues serán los vecinos volviendo a casa.

—¿Y ahora? —Lo miró con suspicacia cuando se escuchó claramente que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta—¿Qué vas a inventarte ahora?

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron saltar a Hikari sobre su lugar. Por suerte la voz que se escuchó después la tranquilizó.

—¡Takeru! ¿estás ahí?

—Es Yamato —sonrió el menor—. Te lo dije. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse —le aseguró mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir.

* * *

—Vale. A ver si lo entendimos. Ustedes perdieron una apuesta y por eso le deben un favor a cada uno del grupo.

—Es exactamente lo que dijimos —recalcó Yamato.

—Pero me perdí en la parte en la que nosotros deberíamos reemplazarlos. ¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?

—Porque mañana tengo un partido muy importante —intervino Taichi—. Y Yama un ensayo con su banda.

—Sí, sigo sin entender —susurró Takeru haciéndose hacia atrás en el sofá.

Sus hermanos mayores yacían sentados cada uno en un sillón individual, ubicados transversalmente a la derecha de ellos.

—Vamos. Tienen que ayudarnos, por favor. ¿Hikari? —Por supuesto, Yagami quiso invocar la condescendencia de su hermana menor.

—¿Y qué ganaríamos nosotros? —insistió Takeru, sabiendo que para el castaño sería fácil doblegar a la castaña.

—La satisfacción de ayudarnos —replicó Yamato, irónico.

—Pues no estoy...

—Está bien. Lo haremos.

Takeru se volvió a mirar a la chica como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

—Vamos, no debe ser para tanto. Además, ellos siempre cuidan de nosotros, ¿no? Se lo debemos a ambos.

El menor abrió la boca para replicar de nuevo, pero no pudo. Algo en la expresión de Hikari lo hizo cambiar de parecer y apartó la mirada rápidamente, intentando deshacerse de la incomodidad que acababa de atacarlo.

—Vale, pero nos deberán un favor a nosotros. Después de todo ni siquiera participamos de esa apuesta.

—Son los mejores hermanos menores del mundo —sonrió Taichi, levantándose para ir a sentarse entre los dos y así susurrarla algo al oído al chico—. Parece que no soy el único al que Hikari logra convencer con su expresión de ángel, ¿eh? Te diré qué. Ayúdanos con esto y me olvidaré de la forma en que acabas de mirarla. Ese será tu favor.

—¿Qué tanto chismosean ustedes dos? —Quiso saber Yamato.

—No te pongas celoso, Matty. Sigues siendo mi rubio favorito —Taichi le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—Serás idiota.

Al hablar, Taichi había soltado a Takeru del cuello, inclinándose hacia adelante y dejando así un espacio tras su espalda por el cual Hikari le dirigió una mirada interrogante al rubio que este eludió.

—Tenemos un trato —dictaminó al final Takeru, provocando que el mayor de los Yagami lo abrazara.

Al final, la noche de películas para dos, se convirtió en noche para cuatro.

* * *

Takeru empezó a mover un pie con impaciencia. Hikari siempre le decía que era demasiado inquieto. No era que le molestara esperar, y menos esperarla a ella pues además estaba acostumbrado, pero siempre necesitaba estar haciendo algo. Se excusaba diciendo que como su mente constantemente estaba armando historias, su cuerpo se movía para seguirle el ritmo y estar en armonía. Cierto o no, la mayoría lo calificaba de inquieto.

En ese momento se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de los Yagami. Yuuko lo había recibido tan cordial como siempre para luego dejarlo esperando e ir por su hija.

Ya llevaba unos quince minutos allí cuando Hikari apareció por el pasillo con pijama y cara de malas pulgas.

—Buenos días, dormilona.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tan temprano aquí? No es que no me alegre verte, pero son las diez de la mañana.

—Exacto. Las diez de la mañana. No necesitas dormir tanto —rebatió.

—¡Pero es sábado! El fin de semana se inventó para dormir demás.

—A veces suenas como Taichi.

Hikari infló las mejillas y se dejó caer en un sofá cercano.

—Todavía no me dices qué haces aquí.

—Vine porque tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Trabajo?

—Por si lo olvidabas, cierta persona se comprometió con nuestros hermanos a hacer sus mandados, ¿te acuerdas? Y la lista es larga —dijo al tiempo que sacaba un papel cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro.

—¿Están por orden de prioridad? —preguntó la chica tras recibirlo y echarle una ojeada.

—Eso creo.

—La primera es Sora. Será mejor que nos apuremos, solo dame diez minutos y estaré contigo.

* * *

—¡Chicos! Que sorpresa verlos por acá —saludó Sora apenas entraron, al haber anticipado la llegada de los menores a través de la puerta y mampara de vidrio—. Aún es temprano. Pensé que dormirían hasta más tarde los sábados.

Hikari dirigió una significativa mirada a su acompañante, que se limitó a rodar los ojos, antes de contestar a su amiga.

—Sí, es que en realidad estamos aquí en representación de nuestros hermanos.

—No me dirán que los idiotas de Taichi y Yamato los habrán obligado a venir, ¿o si? Se suponía que vendrían ellos.

Cuando Takeru se dispuso a responder, probablemente para quejarse, ya que le gustaba hacerse el niño desvalido con Sora y Mimi en especial, recibió un pisotón por parte de Hikari que lo hizo contraer el rostro y contener a duras penas un quejido.

—No, no nos obligaron. Nosotros aceptamos de buena gana —sonrió la castaña—. Así que, ¿en qué podemos ayudar?

La pelirroja siguió mirándolos un momento hasta que finalmente pareció darse por satisfecha con las palabras de Hikari y terminó por suspirar.

—Vale. Necesito que lleven estos a la bodega de atrás.

—¿Solos eso? —La sonrisa de Takeru se volvió radiante cuanto terminó de contar los seis arreglos florales depositados a lo largo del mesón. No esperaba comenzar con tan buen pie.

—Y también los de acá —señaló el suelo a su lado y ambos jóvenes se inclinaron, descubriendo al menos unos cincuentas arreglos similares.

—¿Es broma? —El rubio pasó en un segundo de la felicidad extrema a la incredulidad.

—Lo lamento, pero no podré ayudarlos —se disculpó Sora—. Necesito ir urgente a comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la tienda. ¿Podrán arreglárselas solos?

Takeru y Hikari abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, pero misteriosamente solo la respuesta de la chica fue oída. ¿Por qué? Ese es solo uno más de los tantos misterios del universo, aunque aquí entre nos, algo tuvo que ver el codo de cierta castaña, enterrándose en las costillas de su amigo.

—Por supuesto, Sora-san. Vaya con tranquilidad.

—Gracias. Y tengan cuidado, por favor. Es un pedido muy importante. Si pasa algo, responsabilizaré a sus hermanos. Ah, y casi lo olvido. Nos vemos más tarde.

La campanilla de la entrada tintineó al salir la chica de la tienda y los chicos se vieron solos en ella.

—¿Dijo que nos vemos más tarde? ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber Hikari.

Takeru volvió a echar un vistazo a la lista y señaló un punto en ella.

—No me preguntes por qué, pero aquí está su nombre otra vez antes del de Miyako. —Se encogió de hombros. Cada uno de sus amigos estaba en aquella lista con un horario al lado en el cual se suponía que debían estar con ellos. Si querían terminar ese día, más les valía cumplirlo.

* * *

Luego de pasar casi todos los arreglos flores a la bodega, Takeru se empeñó en coger los dos últimos al mismo tiempo a pesar de que el peso de ambos, ya que por alguna razón eran más grandes que los demás, hizo que se tambaleara al levantarse con ellos.

—¡Takeru! —lo regañó Hikari al aparecer desde la bodega—. Te dije que no hicieras eso. ¿No escuchaste a Sora?

—Sí, sí, pero puedo con ello. Solo apártate del camino.

La chica dio un largo suspiro antes de hacerse a un lado. Al menos ya solo les quedaban esos dos. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Y justo cuando lo pensó, el sonido de algo rompiéndose la alertó.

Se asomó a la bodega con cautela solo para encontrarse al rubio acuclillado junto a los dos maseteros de los arreglos totalmente rotos.

—¡Takeru!

—Lo lamento. Solo se me resbalaron.

—Pero te lo advertí.

—Ya.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—La oíste. Dijo que si algo pasaba, responsabilizaría a nuestros hermanos y creo que es lo justo.

—A veces te pasas.

* * *

Ayudar a Jou y Koushiro no fue tan difícil. Jou necesitaba que fueran a una tienda del centro a que le arreglaran los anteojos y Koushiro que lo ayudaran a probar un nuevo programa que estaba diseñando y que serviría para detectar más rápido amenazas en el Mundo Digital.

Terminaron con ambos incluso un poco antes de lo que necesitaban, por lo que aceptaron la invitación de Yoshie Izumie a almorzar con ellos y luego, cuando ya se les hizo tarde, tuvieron que correr a la casa del próximo.

—¿Quién dices que es? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ken. Pero un momento. Aquí dice que lo veremos en su escuela.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso está en la otra dirección. ¿No pudiste fijarte antes?

—Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

La chica simplemente negó y se dio la vuelta para deshacer el camino hecho, aunque lamentablemente para ella, no era tan rápida como para dejar al rubio atrás. Después de todo, el chico tenía a su favor el ser más alto y un excelente estado físico, cortesía de las horas que pasaba entrenando baloncesto.

Llegaron con quince minutos de atraso, pero si se esforzaban, todavía podían cumplir con el cronograma.

Hallaron a Ken en la cancha de fútbol con su uniforme puesto. Este parecía discutir algo con su equipo y... ¿otro equipo? ¿Estaba en medio de un partido?

Mientras pensaban en cómo acercarse sin interrumpir, el chico los vio y, tras disculparse con sus compañeros, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Se suponía...

—Larga historia y creo que tienes prisa —lo interrumpió Takeru—. Vinimos en nombre de nuestros hermanos.

—Oh.

—Ese "oh" no sonó bien. —Hikari frunció el ceño—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno, es que tenemos un partido amistoso y se suponía que Taichi-senpai y Yamato-senpai iban a jugar con nosotros. Los miembros del otro equipo están empezando a molestarse.

—Bueno, aquí nos tienes. No soy muy bueno en fútbol, pero me defiendo —arguyó Takeru.

—Lo sé, pero... —Los ojos de Ken se desviaron a Hikari. Obviamente estaba pensando en algo que no se atrevía a decir—. Otro de mis compañeros falló y necesito a dos personas.

—Pero Hikari es chica.

—Puedo disfrazarme —propuso la aludida.

Ken y Takeru intercambiaron una breve mirada. Ambos sabían que ese no era el problema exactamente.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Takeru extendiéndole una bebida.

Hikari yacía sentada en una de las bancas de los vestidores femeninos que ese día no se ocupaban. Había sido un partido intenso y se veía agotada. Luego de que Ken y el rubio decidieran que disfrazarla era lo mejor, le dijeron, arriesgándose a que se ofendiera, que se mantuviera lejos del balón.

Si algo no había heredado la chica de su hermano, era el talento en los deportes. Takeru la había visto fallar tantas veces en clase que supo que esa era la mejor opción que tenían. Era una estupenda porrista, pero el fútbol simplemente no era lo suyo.

El problema surgió cuando un miembro del otro equipo, al darse cuenta de que la defendían, le lanzó el balón directamente a la cara. Hikari estaba distraída, así que Takeru se lanzó frente a ella para protegerla. Terminaron cayendo sobre un charco de lodo y cuando todos se acercaron a mirar, la mentira quedó al descubierto. Con capucha y ropa grande la castaña podía pasar por un chico, un chico especialmente pequeño y delgado, pero la capucha se había deslizado hacia atrás, revelando sus rasgos finos e ineludiblemente femeninos.

Fue el fin del partido.

—Sí, solo me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía —rio ella.

—Es normal. Oye... siento lo de antes. Ken y yo no debimos subestimarte. Quizá si hubiéramos dicho la verdad desde el principio todo habría resultado mejor. Digo, no es que seas una inútil con el balón...

—Pero claro que lo soy —rebatió ella—. Nos los culpo por hacer lo que hicieron.

—¿Todo bien entonces?

—Todo bien.

* * *

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó Takeru, no tan incrédulo como pretendía.

Entendía a Daisuke y su razón para hacerlo. Lo que no entendía era que Hikari le hubiera dado tan fácilmente la razón.

—Ya oíste Takaishi, ve a hacer las compras y déjanos tranquilos.

El rubio se frotó el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarse y procedió a tomar las llaves del departamento y la nada desestimable lista de cosas que tenía que traer del mercado solo, completamente solo.

Antes de salir, le pareció que los ojos de la chica lo perseguían con una mirada de culpabilidad mientras se sentaba junto a Daisuke en el sofá y atendía a lo que sea que fuera que el chico le decía.

Volvió irritado y cansado, con las manos ardiéndole por el peso de las bolsas que, merecía la pena repetirlo, había tenido que cargar SOLO, ¿y para qué? Para encontrarse al par de tortolitos, que ni siquiera le abrieron la puerta, riendo a saber de qué en el mismo sitio que los hubo dejado casi una hora atrás.

—¡Bueno ya! —Aquel grito hizo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran.

—Takeru... —Hikari hizo ademán de ir a ayudarle, pues el rubio acababa de soltar con fuerza todas las bolsas al suelo.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Qué? Pero Daisuke...

—Dije que nos vamos. Todavía nos quedan tres paradas más.

La castaña, confundida ante su actitud, terminó por asentir y coger su mochila del sofá para luego despedirse del dueño de casa y seguir a su amigo hacia afuera.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

«Sí, Takeru. ¿Qué fue eso?», se preguntó él.

—Lo lamento, no quise gritar.

—Lo sé. —Ella finalmente logró darle alcance cuando él, tras disculparse, ralentizó su paso—. Sin embargo, no responde mi pregunta.

—Solo me enfadé de verles ahí tan campantes, teniendo que hacer yo todo el trabajo.

—Pero fue la condición de Daisuke, se supone que tenemos que hacer lo que ellos quieran.

—Lo sé. Fui un tonto. Solo olvidémoslo —replicó con una sonrisa volviendo a asomar en sus labios cual flor que se yergue después de un largo invierno, tímida y reticente.

—¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?

—Ah, cierto —murmuró sacando la dichosa lista para extenderla una vez más frente a sus ojos—. Que extraño. Acá dice que es la casa de Mimi, pero tal parece que también veremos allí a Sora.

—Habrá que ver de qué se trata.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Takeru-kun! Quita esa cara. Te ves linda —sonrió Mimi con un tono que se debatía entre la burla y la seriedad.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que hacer esto —refunfuñó él, subido sobre un taburete y con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados en dos líneas horizontales, tal como lo estaba Hikari a su lado, mientras Sora se repartía entre ambos para ultimar los detalles de los trajes de porristas que los habían obligado a ponerse.

—Ya te lo dije —repitió la pelirroja con tono sereno—. Al parecer tienes la talla justa para los trajes de las chicas más altas. Tu cintura sí que es delgada. ¿No, Mimi-chan?

—¡Afirmativo! —replicó la aludida, levantando un brazo con entusiasmo como si estuviera haciendo una porra—. Además, ya te lo dije. Te ves adorable. Ese es motivo suficiente para que te lo pusieras.

—Ya. —El rubio apretó los labios en una línea recta y firme.

—Quita esa cara que te pareces a tu hermano —lo regañó Mimi, sacando el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No te atrevas a...

Demasiado tarde. El flash se le disparó en la cara y supo que aquella fotografía llegaría a manos de todos. Si tenía suerte, solo de sus amigos. Si no, pues que Kami lo amparara.

—¿Por qué estás tan refunfuñón? —preguntó Hikari—. Tú no eres así. Normalmente lo hubieras tomado con humor.

—Puede que lo tuyo con Daisuke me pusiera de malas.

—¿Lo de que Hikari-chan con Daisuke? —Se interesó Mimi.

—¡A callar! No me dejan concentrarme en lo que hago. Podría terminar pinchando algo que no debo —advirtió Sora, haciendo empalidecer a Takeru. La chica estaba trabajando justo en la falda, tan corta que sus calzoncillos, que se había negado a quitarse, se asomaban por debajo.

* * *

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron antes de que pudiera ponerse su pantalón.

—¡Me estoy cambiando!

—No te cambies y ábreme la puerta —pidió Mimi del otro lado.

Desconcertado, Takeru destrabó el seguro y procuró asomar únicamente la cabeza.

—Toma —dijo la chica, extendiéndole lo que parecía ser una enorme manta de piel—. Ponte eso y acompáñanos en el salón.

—¿Qué se...? —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, por supuesto, la chica giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, sin intención alguna de darle una explicación.

Takeru miró con más atención la manta que tenía entre las manos.

¿Se suponía que saliera solo con... eso?

* * *

Primero se asomó por un recoveco del pasillo y vio que las tres chicas estaban sentadas en un sofá, conversando amenamente de algo de lo que él no llegaba a enterarse.

Pensó en devolverse al baño a vestirse y decirle a Mimi que no pensaba hacer lo que le decía, pero entonces la mirada de la susodicha lo atrapó.

—¡Takeru-kun! ¡Ven con nosotras!

—¿Esto es necesario? Quiero decir...pensé que con los uniformes estábamos listos.

—Claro que es necesario. Ven o iré por ti —le advirtió la dueña de casa.

—Vale.

A pesar de todo, logró salir de su escondite con la espalda erguida y una mano en una de sus caderas, sosteniendo firmemente la manta para impedir que se cayera.

No tenía mal cuerpo para sus dieciséis años. El baloncesto, la bicicleta y todas las actividades que le gustaba hacer se habían encargado de ello. Tampoco era precisamente tímido y todos lo sabían, pero resultaba un poco intimidante estar frente a sus tres amigas prácticamente desnudo.

—Sin fotos esta vez —exigió al detenerse frente a ellas, mientras evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Hikari a los ojos.

—Tranquilo. Esta vez te pintaré. ¡Iré por mis pinturas!

—¿Pin...tarme? —preguntó, mirando interrogativamente a Sora.

—Ya sabes que Mimi está buscando su vocación, ¿no? —dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí.

—Pues se ha inscrito a un curso de pintura y necesitaba un modelo. Ese es su favor. Su idea era pintar a Taichi y Yamato en algo medio raro, creo...pero dice que tú eres hasta más guapo que Yamato, así que está muy emocionada.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó temiendo conocer la respuesta.

Y vaya que tenía razón para hacerlo.

* * *

—En serio, ¿por qué uvas?

—¡Takeru-kun! Deja de moverte —pidió la seudo pintora, sentada frente a un atril.

—Ya, ya —murmuró el chico, reacomodándose sobre el sofá que las chicas de alguna forma habían movido hacia una esquina para que él pudiera recostarse de lado, equilibrando un racimo de uvas sobre uno de sus hombros que le estaba costando bastante sostener en el lugar con una mano, ya que el brazo empezaba a dolerle por la posición. Al final había tenido suerte. A pesar de todo no podía quejarse, al menos a Mimi no le había dado por incursionar en los desnudos; la manta le cubría hasta la cintura—. Es que no lo entiendo... ¿por qué uvas?

—Porque es artístico.

—¿Artístico según quién?

—¿Es que no sabes nada de pintura?

Takeru pensó que no, pero la chica tampoco. Decidió, sabiamente, guardarse aquel comentario.

Una hora más tarde, cuando ya estaba cansado y dolorido por la posición, casi desfalleció al ver el resultado.

¿Tanto rato haciendo el ridículo por aquella pintura tan... simplista? Poco le había faltado a la chica para dibujarlo con palitos.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues... yo que tú, reconsideraría tu elección de carrera —respondió con sinceridad.

—Takeru, aquí estás —intervino Sora, apareciendo desde la cocina. Hikari aparentemente estaba en el baño—. Se me había olvidado preguntarles algo sobre los arreglos...

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar de hablar, el rubio sufrió un repentino ataque de tos, tras el cual corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

* * *

—¿Y Takeru? —preguntó Miyako saliendo de la tienda de sus padres.

Hikari se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la vereda, con la cabeza de su disfraz a un lado y los panfletos que le quedaban al otro.

El pedido de la chica era bastante simple dentro de todo. Solo habían tenido que disfrazarse de verduras gigantes para promocionar la tienda. El suyo era de apio y el de Takeru de tomate.

—Un niño dijo que odiaba el tomate y salió persiguiéndolo para darle una lección, o eso dijo —explicó la castaña—. No ha vuelto todavía.

—¿De verdad? —Miyako rio.

—En serio, ese niño estaba fuera de control.

—¡Hikari! —Repentinamente el chico apareció por una esquina, corriendo a todo lo que daba, sin la cabeza del disfraz y con este manchado con pintura morada.

Las chicas lo miraron desconcertadas hasta que llegó a su lado, agitado y transpirado.

—Dime que ya terminamos, por favor —suplicó, apoyando ambas manos sobre las rodillas para recobrar el aliento.

Las chicas, por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron contener las risas.

* * *

—¡Me duele! ¡Me duele! —reclamó Takeru, retorciéndose sobre el suelo.

—Vamos, no seas bebé —pidió Hikari, mirándolo desde arriba—. Iori apenas te tocó en el hombro. Además fue tu culpa porque hiciste mal el movimiento y aún así se disculpó.

Iori solo necesitaba un compañero para practicar kendo, pero les había dicho que prefería hacerlo con un chico porque nunca había practicado con chicas y temía llegar a lastimar a Hikari.

—¡Pero me duele!

La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Anda. Levántate de una vez, fue hace veinte minutos y muero por irme a casa.

—No quiero.

—Takeru...

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! Hoy me tocó todo el trabajo pesado y eso que tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto. Estoy seguro de que mi dignidad se perdió en algún lado mientras escapaba de ese niño diabólico —se lamentó—. O cuando tuve que posar para Mimi, o cuando...

—¿Qué tal si te ofrezco una noche de películas y palomitas en mi casa? —Lo interrumpió ella—. Taichi no va estar y mis padres no nos molestarán. Nos lo debemos, ¿no?

—Vale, puede que me esté sintiendo un poco mejor. Pero solo un poco.

La chica rio.

—A veces de verdad te pasas. Vamos, te ayudo. —Le ofreció una mano para impulsarse.

Takeru la contempló unos segundos. Dudaba que con lo menuda que era fuera a tener fuerza suficiente para impulsarlo, pero aún así la tomó y la gravedad terminó por hacer lo suyo... o eso esperaba que la chica creyera.

Hikari aterrizó con un golpe seco sobre el cuerpo del chico y se golpeó la frente con su barbilla, provocando los quejidos de ambos.

—Lo lamento —se anticipó él.

—¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí.

—Ya dije que no.

—Y yo dije...

Súbitamente las palabras fueron silenciadas por el encuentro de sus labios. El rubio no había hecho mucho en realidad, estaban tan cerca que casi podía decirse que había sido un mero accidente, un movimiento involuntario. Eso planeaba decir cuando se separó de ella, sin poder evitarlo, con cara de espanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan mal ha estado? —preguntó Hikari al ver su expresión, disimulando una pequeña risita.

—Por supuesto que no. Solo...pensé que te ibas a molestar. Acabo de besarte de la nada y tú...te ves tan tranquila.

—Honestamente te habías tardado —sonrió ella, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del chico para poder levantarse.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Takeru, incorporándose también de modo que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente; él con las piernas cruzadas y ella de rodillas.

—Soy más perceptiva que tú.

—¿Quieres decir que ya sabías que yo...?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre voy un paso por delante de ti, Takaishi. Aunque no lo parezca. Solo eres demasiado soberbio para notarlo —le explicó mientras se levantaba y se sacudía su falda.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¿Dónde nos deja esto?

La muchacha, que se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Lo descubriremos juntos, tal como siempre lo hemos hecho.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Gale,

Evidentemente no soy tan rápida como tú, pero intenté tener pronto este reto para al menos no desteñir tanto.

Me disculpo nuevamente por haber leído mal y espero haberte sacado alguna sonrisa aunque no fuera mucho lo que esperabas.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
